Finding You
by juniceun
Summary: Seth imprints. This girl has some major problems. But love will overcome! or will it? SethxOC Severely messed-up story. Fun, though.
1. First Sight, kind of but not really

**A/N:** HEY. My first fanfic, _finally_ up. Lana, do you love me or what? Anyways. I'm not going to be updating that consistently. Maybe like 2 or 3 times a month. Maybe more if I have time. YEAH. This is going to be one SUPER SPECIAL FREAKING AWESOME Seth/OC fanfic. EPIC WIN.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Seth. The "genius" Stephenie Meyer does. Maybe she'll sell him to me. I would love that.

**Jasmine POV**

The studio was quiet; only the sound of my brush on canvas and my breathing penetrated the silence. Which would explain why I jumped a mile high when my phone rang. Loudly. I glanced at the caller ID before I answered it. Claire Ateara.

"Hey, Claire. What's up?"

"Jasmine! Do you have plans for tonight or something? Cause I was gonna go to a bonfire with Quil, but I didn't want to leave you all alone," she said all in one breath. Ah, Quil. He really was a nice guy, but his size kinda intimidated me. I mean, seriously, did he _have_ to be 7 feet tall?

"Um… I'm okay by myself." I wouldn't want to cut in on their time together.

"No way, Jas, you should come with," she persisted. "You might even be able to find a guy," she said, teasing. Claire has been on my back about finding my "true love" and whatever, but I really don't think that will happen for me. But it was a party. And I'm sure I could leave if I wanted to.

"Fine, I'll go." I mumbled, "But I have nothing to wear."

She giggled. "It's a bonfire, honey; you can wear whatever you like." In the background, I heard something along the lines of "Stop that Quil, or we're never gonna make it to the bonfire!" And Quil just replied, "Well the bonfire can wait…" GAG.

I hung up before I could hear any more. I started to pack up my stuff and clean up. I slung my bag over my shoulder and got on my bike. Yeah, not so ideal when it rains so much. But it's cool and red. So I keep it.

I made my way down to the apartments and found our room. By "our" I mean the room belonging to Claire and me. She was going to move out soon and move in with Quil, since she already spent most of her nights with him anyway. I rummaged through my closet looking for something not splattered with paint. I managed to find some jeans and a hoodie. As I waited for Claire to pick me up, I thought about the past few years. No boyfriend, no parents or siblings… I never really had anyone to take care of me except for Aunt Bella and her family. But she had to move suddenly, and now, I had nobody. For a 19 year old, I really didn't have much.

The car honked and I jumped. I ran outside and got into the car.

"So where is this bonfire?" I asked Claire.

Quil answered. "It's down in La Push. My hometown," he said, smiling. "The place I first met my Claire." He grinned, putting one arm around his blushing girlfriend.

"Oh Quil, stop," Claire laughed.

The rest of the drive was filled with Quil trying to make us laugh, and a lot of "awkward Jasmine time" when Claire and her burly boyfriend started to get caught up in the moment…

Finally the car stopped at a beach filled with boys as big as Quil and a TON of food. I stepped out of the car and walked towards the people. Claire introduced me to everyone.

"That's Jared, and his wife Kim. The one with the shorter hair standing next to him is Sam. He's married to Emily, the woman making all the food. She has 2 kids, Sarah and Brandon. They're with Leah, see?"…

There were so many people, I sort of tuned Claire out. She got the idea that I wasn't really interested, so she just went back to Quil. I sat on a log, staring into the fire. The colors were so amazing… maybe I could paint something like that…

"Hey." A rough voice startled me. "I'm Jacob."

I managed a small smile. "I'm Jasmine."

"Is that supposed to be a smile?" he joked, "You look like you're in pain." We laughed, and I was comfortable with him, even though he was obviously much older.

He was telling me a story when a slight breeze came in. I shivered, and he stopped mid-sentence. "Are you cold?" he asked?

"No, I think I'm sweating 'cause it's so hot," I said sarcastically.

He stood up and said, "I have a few blankets in my car, I could go get one."

"I'll come with you," I responded as a scrambled up.

He smiled and said, "Let's race to the edge of the beach."

As I ran, I bumped into someone. I heard a "sorry" but he seemed preoccupied. I was,too. With him.

He ran over to a girl. What was her name again? Leah. Man, I would be so happy if I had a boyfriend who looked like that. I didn't realize that Jacob was standing next to me until he waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Jasmine," he said. He almost sounded worried.

I smiled at him and linked our arms together. "Sorry about that. Let's go!"

As we made our way to his car, I tripped. Jacob caught me before I fell and laughed, "You remind me of my old friend Bella. She tripped over everything. And nothing."

I had to laugh at that. He was still holding me, so I asked, "Do you want to let me go any time soon?"

"Nope," he said, popping the p. "I think I'm going to warm you up before you get in that blanket." And with that, he hugged me.

**Seth POV**

I came to the bonfire a little later than usual. I was sleeping after a long night of patrolling and someone – Leah – forgot to wake me up. I scanned the beach for my idiot sister when I saw a girl. I didn't see her face—but I saw her beautiful dark hair blowing in the breeze, and her hoodie clinging to her gorgeous body. I needed to know this girl.

I was making my way over to her when I heard someone call my name.

"Seth!" I ignored the voice and kept on moving.

"Seth!" I walked faster. Until I felt a fist connecting to my ribs. Which kinda hurt. So I stopped.

"Finally." Now I recognized that voice. I looked down to confirm. Yep, it was my _lovely_ sister Leah.

"I was looking all over for you. Now do you have my phone?" I grimaced. I had forgotten her phone on the coffee table. She saw my expression and growled. "Look." She poked my chest. I think that's a sign of anger. "I gave you one simple task: to get my cell phone. It's really hard to screw that one up. Not you will go get my phone. Now." Yep, definitely anger.

I tried to calm her down as I said, "Okay, I'll run back to the house and get it." The beautiful, nameless girl was almost out of my head. Almost.

I sprinted and phased, running towards the house and grabbing the phone. I darted as fast as I could, trying to find my sister so I could look for my beautiful girl. I was in such a hurry I didn't see a small person bump into me. I muttered a quick "sorry" without actually looking at them, and ran to Leah.

"Here's your phone," I gasped, and lightly tossed it to her.

"M'kay thanks." She didn't even look at me as she went back to talking to Kim.

Not that it mattered anymore. I needed to find the dark haired beauty. Of course, I didn't actually know that she was beautiful, since I never saw her face… but how could she not be as beautiful and glorious as the rising sun? I shifted my eyes towards the fire, where I had seen her last. She wasn't there. I started to scan around the beach to look for her.

When I saw her I wished I hadn't. She was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Her slightly pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and her nose was pink from the cold. She was smiling, and her happiness radiated. And she was in the arms of Jacob Black.

**A/N:** Jacob in this story is not a perv. He's going to be like Jasmine's best friend before Seth takes over. 'kay?  
Oh, and it would be awesome if you guys reviewed. please and thank you.


	2. Dreaming of You

**_Hola! It's me! Hahahaha. umm... yeah, I was going to get this up by Christmas... but time ran out on me... SORRY! But I promise that after finals and all that junk is done with, I will update more. maybe. And since I made you guys wait this long... I think we whould get ON WITH IT._**

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Wanna fight about it?_**

**Seth's POV**

I was going crazy. Seven days. Seven days since I had seen this amazing, beautiful girl. Seven days that I had spent driving around the reservation, Port Angeles, and Forks to find her. And I _still_ had nothing. I was driving the pack (well mostly Leah) crazy with my frenzy to find her. Jacob said her name was Jasmine, but that was all I knew. I craved to know more about her. Did she have siblings? Was she athletic? What did she like to do? Did she have a boyfriend?

While I was busy contemplating Facebook stalking and other possibilities, I heard a small pixie-like vampire. With her volume cranked up like there was no tomorrow.

"HEY SETH!" she happily sang. "I heard you had girl problems!"

I sighed and turned around. "Hey Alice," I sighed. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Well if you don't talk about it, then how is the situation going to get any better, hmmm?" For a vampire, she was pretty annoying. "Anyways, Jacob told Nessie who told Edward, so now you have a house full of vampires waiting to help you! Isn't that GREAT?!" she was practically screaming with excitement by the end of the sentence.

I still wasn't convinced, but there wasn't much more I could do. "Fine, Alice. I'll try doing things your way."

**Jasmine's POV**

It had been exactly seven days since the party/ bonfire thing. And here I was again, in the studio, painting. That day had given me so many inspirations. One stood out from the rest. There was a tall boy, in the middle of the woods. He was running from something. His face was contorted with pain. But as he was in pain, he was still beautiful. With eyes like a stormy sea, and tan skin that swim suit models would die for, he was easily the most beautiful person I had ever painted. I liked the painting itself, but I felt that something was missing. Something very important.

My feet thumped the ground as I paced, thinking. I really didn't want to go home until this thing was finished. I was working on it all week, and if I didn't finish it today, I knew I would give up.

I slumped on the couch. _God hates me._ I thought. _If only I could get this stupid picture out of my head!_ I was slightly pissed because I couldn't let this painting go. Ahh… whatever… I might as well take a nap… for inspiration. Or something.

My eyelids drooped and I found myself sinking into a deep sleep.

_It was dark. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized that I was in the woods. Confused, I turned around to see if I knew where I was. Seeing a path, I walked towards a clearing. It was beautiful. Wild flowers of all colors grew freely and the trees didn't block the faint moonlight. Then I saw him. The boy from my painting. He was more beautiful than a picture could capture. He stood motionless in the middle of the small clearing. "Why?" I asked. He looked towards me questioningly. "Why are you making me so crazy? Just show me what's missing. What I don't know." He just turned away as if he was going to run. "Please! Don't go away." He seemed to hesitate. Then he turned back towards me. "Will you show me what's missing?" I begged. He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he mouthed. Then he was gone. "NO!" I yelled. And darkness entered._

**Seth's POV**

I was exhausted. I hadn't slept in two days. After that crazy dream, I don't think that I even wanted to sleep ever again.

_I was at the meadow. The place that Bella and Edward had fell in love. The site of their first kiss… Man, I think I'm allergic to flowers or something, because there are totally no tears in my eyes. And then an enchanting voice called out. "Why?" she asked. It was her. Jasmine. What was she doing in my dream? "Why are you making me so crazy?" I hid a small smile. I made her crazy. For me, I hoped. "Shoe me what's missing. What I don't know." Crap. She knows. I instinctively got ready to run. "Please! Don't go away." I hesitated. Come on, I berated myself. This is just a stupid dream. I turned to look at my glorious angel once again, but I was held by her beauty. It mesmerized me. It took a second for me to register what her lips had spoken. "Will you show me what's missing?" I shook my head. I didn't want her to see the monster in me. I mouthed to her one thing. "I'm sorry." Then I woke._

**Jasmine's POV**

"Jasmine?" I heard. "Crap, Quil. She isn't waking up… JASMINE!"

Okay… Time to wake up before Claire starts to slap me… I opened my eyes. And screamed.

"HOLY CRAP, CLAIRE!" I yelled. Her face was just centimeters from mine, and her eyes were huge with worry.

"Well if you came home on Saturday I wouldn't have been so worried."

Saturday? "Well what day is it today?" I asked.

"Monday. You missed your morning classes," she said.

"Claire… I don't _have_ any Monday morning classes."

She smiled. "Well I missed mine looking for you. And look! Quil came, too!"

Quil waved from the corner. His gigantic frame looked out of place in the tiny studio. He seemed to be studying a picture… _my painting…_

I heard his deep voice. "Jasmine, did you paint this?"

"Um… yeah..?" I answered, not really knowing what was going on.

Claire skipped over to Quil to look at the painting. "Hey! You know, that looks like Seth! Isn't that funny?"

**_Well isn't this exciting?! I just realized that I made Claire have a similar personality to Alice. 'Cause everyone needs a friend like Alice.  
Reviews make me happy. Well, that and cookies. And I'm all out of cookies. So make me happy.  
And also, if anyone wants me to put in a quote, plot twist, or side story, that would be awesome. And it would also motivate me to write more.  
AND (last "and") I will write more after I get... A LAPTOP! (insert screams of joy HERE)_**

**_So yeah. The end, and I will see(?) you guys in the next episode of the cheesily titled "Finding You"_**


	3. Seeing You for the Second Time

**_I think this is my longest chapter yet... YAY! So there might be some questions about Jasmine and her family stuff later. Believe me, PLOT TWIST. Anyways, I've kept you guys waiting long enough... Although I have to say that I updated a little faster than usual. Not that I have a usual. Enjoy! (Well I'm not forcing you to or anything. But it's nice if you do.)_**

**Jasmine's POV**

"Who's Seth?" I asked to nobody in particular. As long as I was dreaming of a gorgeous boy who may or may not have a girlfriend, I might as well know his name.

Quil answered me. "Seth is a friend of mine. Practically like brothers. Uhh… he hangs out with the Cullens a lot."

Cullen… Now why did that name sound familiar… _Oh!_ "The Cullens as in the family of Nessie Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Claire smiled. "Isn't she a cutie? I would kill for her hair… it's so soft… How do you know her?"

"I used to volunteer to teach art at the junior high… and she was a student. I thought she moved?" I was confused. Nessie was in my class for a month, but her family moved to California. How was her family still here?

"Umm… about that." I looked towards Quil expectantly. "I think you should come over to the reservation. Then we can talk." He sounded a bit uncomfortable. "We have to go."

And with that, they were gone. Well, that wasn't strange at all.

Ah well, at least I'm alone with my paints at last. Now I could finish the painting. I carefully blended the colors for my wolf. It was gray, but not dull. It had a silvery quality to it. The eyes were going to be the eyes on the boy, so that the wolf and the boy could be seen as one. Stroke by stroke, I felt the piece coming together. A little bit of the brown to go into the fur to match the tree bark, a bit of green in the eyes as a reflection of the green trees…

And then it was done. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The painting was as close to perfect as it was ever going to get. Now time for some rest.

I stretched and heard my joints popping. I smiled. Now that the stiffness was almost gone, I was ready for some sleep. I inhaled deeply, and made a face. Something did not smell right.

I sniffed at my hair and frowned. Ew. That was some gross smelling hair. And I had to _bike_ home like this. Sometimes, I wondered why I didn't have a car._ Because they're expensive. And bad for the environment._ Thanks conscious. You're great.

I got my stuff together, and got on my bike.

**Seth's POV**

"Seth! Quil needs to talk to you!" Leah yelled. Gah. What did Quil want? I glanced at the clock. 5:49 PM. Crap.

I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled downstairs. "What?" I pointedly stared at Quil.

It was Claire who responded. "My almost BFFLWAFFLES is freakishly in love with you~!" she sang. "I swear to god, it's like she's the one who imprinted on you."

Great. Not only do I have to deal with trying to stalk my imprint, but I had to avoid this girl too. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "So?" I asked. "I imprinted." No matter how much this girl liked me, I could never like her back.

Quil chuckled. "Yeah, you did." He shook his head. "Well I guess if you're not interested, we can let her down easy."

Claire jumped on his back and waved goodbye. Before they were out the door, Quil turned once and said, "By the way, her name is Jasmine." Then he grinned and ran.

Aw man!

**Jasmine's POV**

I was back in the apartment on my own bed. I had forgotten how comfortable it was. After living in the studio for a week, your comfort expectations lower dramatically. The shower was nice and warm, and now my bed was toasty. A mug of hot chocolate was on my bedside table. I was in heaven.

I snuggled into my pillows and sighed contently. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except for the doorbell ringing. I sighed again, this time in annoyance. I couldn't blame whoever was at the door for not knowing that I was about to get into a good book in my toasty warm bed.

The doorbell rang again, followed by a rapping on the door.

But then again, they made me get out of my little piece of heaven. I slowly emerged from the warm cocoon that was my bed and shuffled to the door.

I whipped the door open only to get hit in the face by Jacob's fist. I squeezed my eyes shut as I awaited impact.

Too bad it didn't come. Some stranger was holding me. No, not a stranger. _Him._

The boy with the eyes of a stormy sea, whose skin was the shade of warm coffee. The boy in my dream, the boy in my painting. He was _here._ My painting didn't do him justice. His beautiful eyes were framed by his floppy bangs. He looked boyish, but he was huge. Quil and Jacob huge. A slight difference between Jake and this god who was still holding me, a fact that I relished, was that his lips (his wonderful, glorious full lips) weren't moving, but I heard a voice.

I was knocked out of my trance when I heard the voice hollering right next to my ear. We (storm-eyes and I) jumped. His warm arms broke away from my body and he stepped away.

I only noticed _him _so I wasn't sure who was yelling…

I know this voice. My brain tried to function. It was not possible with sea-eyes staring you down. So I closed my eyes. OH! "JAKE!" I smiled.

"Wow, Jas, that took you a while, didn't it?" He said sarcastically. He went on, "I mean, I knew you weren't bright, but I didn't know you were plain stupid." By the time the sentence was finished, he had a grin plastered on his face.

Stormy sea-eyes coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… I'm Seth..?" He offered his hand to me.

I tried to smile as warmly as I could. "I'm Jasmine." I shook his hand. It was very warm.

"I know." He said, almost automatically. "Aw, crap, that probably sounded really creepy. Let me say that again. Jake told me about you as we were coming here."

The corners of my mouth were twitching. He was so cute. "It's okay," I said. "I'm used to creepy. I mean, Jacob is my friend, after all."

"Hey!" he yelled from the kitchen. "I resent that!"

When did he move to the kitchen? Speaking of which, how did I end up in the living room? Seth and I were sitting on the couch together. And why was my hand still in Seth's?

I didn't really mind the last one, but still. I think that as the owner of this body, I should have some say in what it does. I mean come on!

"Jasmine?" I heard Seth ask.

"Hmm..?" I looked at him.

He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Do you not like this?" He held up our intertwined hands.

I was confused. "I don't mind. Why?"

"Because you frowned when you looked at our hands." He seemed saddened by this. I could not let that happen.

"No, no, no! I was just confused about something, that's all." I surprised myself by reassuring him so quickly. What is wrong with me? Just because I dream about a boy for a week and i want to be with him all the time doesn't mean that he feels the same way.

We sat in a comfortable silence until Jacob came into the room.

His mouth was stuffed with food, and he was holding an armful more. "Who's hungry?" he asked, effectively flinging half-chewed food across the room. He gave me an apologetic look. He quickly chewed and swallowed. "So…" he trailed off.

"Not that I mind or anything, but why did you guys come in the first place?" I asked.

Jacob cleared his throat. "On behalf Seth Clearwater, aka the kid sitting next to you, I invite you, Jasmine Howard, to a bonfire party on the last Saturday of January. Which just so happens to be this Saturday. You know, just in case you didn't know?" he added.

"Seriously guys?" I asked. "It was cold enough at last week's bonfire… or was it two weeks ago? Anyways, don't you guys ever get cold?"

Seth and Jacob looked at each other and started cracking up.

"What?" I was confused. What was so funny? "Seriously guys, if you don't stop laughing, I'm gonna kick you out!"

Jacob kept on laughing, but Seth shut up in a hurry.

"What's wrong, little Seth?" Jake teased. Seth only glared. "Awww, you don't wanna leave Jasmine," he went on, on the verge of exploding with laughter.

Seth turned a strange shade of red, and he stormed outside.

"Oops." Jacob looked at me apologetically. "I think that means we're leaving." He started out the door and left me alone in the apartment, all the warmth gone.

**_I totally thought that the ending was kinda depressing, but OH WELL! Reviews are AWESOME. So do it, and achieve the AWESOME state of AWESOMENESS._**


	4. A Mostly Secret Plan

_SORRY for not updating! I gave up fanfiction for Lent... I felt really guilty for not updating so this is just a little filler chapter. UMMM. I'll try updating more often. Reviews motivate me? And so do cookies?_

**Jasmine's POV**

It took me a while to realize that they were gone. Even though I had only known them for two weeks at most, I couldn't help but feel as if they had taken a part of me with them. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. And felt the nasty knots and tangles. I was more than mortified. I ran into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was tangled and gross, and my clothes were wrinkled and splattered with paint; I looked like a hobo.

I realized that I had looked like this throughout the whole time that Seth and Jacob were here. I berated myself for being so stupid. I looked like a freaking hobo in front of the love of my life. Or whatever.

I quickly got into the shower before any other surprise visitors came in.

My cucumber shampoo did wonders for my disgusting hair, and I scrubbed my body so hard that it turned red. The steam of the shower felt wonderful after the griminess of being in the studio for so long.

I got out of the shower, dressed into my sweats, and hopped into my bed. My fluffy pillows and warm blanket was like a fluffy heaven compared to that musty old couch. I read a couple pages out of my new favorite book and drifted to sleep.

**Seth POV**

Damn Jacob to the deepest most fiery pits of hell. I quickly took of my clothes and phased. I was pretty much ticked off at him for making fun of me in front of my imprint. Not that my reaction was any good, either. I just needed to make Saturday perfect and erase all memories of weirdo Seth.

I knew that Jacob was going to take the car, so I didn't have to worry about him barging into my mind. In order to make our Saturday date perfect, I needed someone to help me. And I knew the perfect person. I phased back to my human form and whipped out my cellphone. The phone didn't even ring for a second when someone answered it.

"I saw it! It's going to be perfect!" Alice yelled.

I smiled. "Are you sure? I need this to be perfect," I asked.

Alice sighed, annoyed. "Just because I can't see werewolves doesn't mean that my plans aren't going to work. Just come over in 10 minutes. I'll have the plan set up by then." I hesitated. What if Jasmine ended up hating me? "Don't worry. It's going to be awesome. Hurry up!"

She hung up the phone, probably waiting for me. Or planning. Or whatever it is that she does.

I phased as quickly as I could, and sped over to the Cullen's house/ mansion. They didn't call it that, but it was frickin _huge._ It had three levels. Three! It still amazed me.

Alice was waiting outside with Jasper. I thought that she got taller when I realized that she was bouncing up and down so fast that she was a blur.

It kind of scared me.

Jasper, apparently, sensed that I was freaking out, and told Alice to stop. Which she did.

Alice, being Alice, knocked me off my feet and ran to her room while carrying me, the werewolf who is probably twice her size. Freaky.

Alice was singing/ talking again. "Seth! I have the most perfect plan for your first date with Jasmine! I already called Claire and told her the plan." I was pretty surprised. I had only asked her for help in the last seven minutes or so.

"Um, Alice, that's great, but do you want to tell me the plan, too?" I asked, tentatively.

Alice sighed. "I was getting to that." She took a deep breath. "Okay, so you know how you asked Jasmine to go to the bonfire on Saturday?"

I nodded. I mean, obviously. That was my problem.

"I'm changing your plans."

"What?!" I could feel my temperature rising. "What do you mean changing _my_ plans?"

Jasper was standing at the door, ready to stop me if he needed to.

Alice just smiled at Jasper and continued to talk her nonsense. "Well, a bonfire isn't exactly romantic, especially since it's freezing cold and you're with twenty other people."

I was still annoyed. "It's not that cold," I argued.

"To _you_ it isn't. But Jasmine's a human. She gets colder than you do." She had a point.

"Fine. Then what's your plan?"

Alice smiled.


	5. A Not So Perfect Date

_WOW! Sorry guys! I haven't updated in probably longer than forever... Ha, I suck at being timely. Sorry guys, so much... I'll try writing a lot more... "Try" being the key word here... Anyway, this chapter is at least a bit longer than ones that I've previously written... Well then... enjoy reading?_

**Jasmine's POV**

This was really unnecessary. I mean, getting all dressed up for a bonfire isn't really logical. And neither was doing my hair. The ocean wind would undo it in a second. But Claire insisted, and I, like the stupid kid I am, agreed. And I regretted it immensely.

_God, I wish I was a vulcan.... Then at least I would think things over before I do something completely irrational._

After torturous hours of picking out an outfit that wasn't suitable for a bonfire, we were working on my hair. Personally, I didn't think it was that bad, but I guess my crazy friend had another idea...

"Hold still, Jasmine!" Apparently, Claire didn't appreciate that I was jerking my head away from a hot curler.

"Well, I _would_ hold still if there wasn't a freaking hot iron next to my face," I retorted. "I'm sorry for my innate sense of self- preservation."

Claire frowned. "If you _really_ liked Seth, you would want to look good for him, right?"

She did _not _just pull the Seth card. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill you one day."

"Well that's too bad," she laughed. "I don't think that Seth wants to date a convict."

"Yeah? Well I didn't think that Quil wanted to date a girl with a smooth forehead, but I guess I was wrong," I struck back. Star Trek was _the_ best way to insult somebody.

Claire just half laughed and went for the killer. "At least my mom didn't vote for Danny Gokey." Ooh.. that was low.

I growled. "I swear to god, Claire... one day..."

And she just giggled again.

Thirty minutes later, I emerged from my room, apparently looking "gorgeous". I felt like I should be doing Gollum impersonations after what I went through. The things I do for boys. Well, for Seth.

Claire was peppering me with compliments, tips, and reminders. And I was more than slightly annoyed. For a best friend, Claire was a handful.

Her lips started moving, so I focused on what she was saying.

"Okay, so Seth is gonna be here in..." She checked her watch. "five minutes if he isn't late. Which he won't be."

"That's great and all, Claire," I retorted, "but I don't think that he'll understand why I'm all dressed up for a bonfire anyway."

She smirked. I knew that smirk. The evil witch planned something. "That's because you're not going to a bonfire." Crap.

"CLAIRE!" I yelled, "What the hell? Seriously? Where am I going, then?"

She just smiled as the doorbell rang. "Talk about good timing!" She pushed me towards the door, and laughed.

**Seth's POV**

Gah... This was pretty nerve- wracking... I mean, professing your love to the girl of your dreams isn't something that you do every day. Hopefully. Not to mention that I got ready for this "awesome" date an hour beforehand and waited outside the apartment building like a stalker.

The door to Jasmine's apartment swung open to reveal a creature of beauty. I had told Claire the plan, but I didn't know that she could make Jasmine even more beautiful. Her long, brown hair was half up and slightly curled, and her eyes seemed brighter than the stars. She wore a simple, but flattering sweater dress that make me want to hold her. As my eyes met hers, she simply smiled.

"Most people start with 'hi'," she said.

I hadn't realized that I was holding her. Awkward. "Sorry," I blushed, "And hello. You look great, Jasmine."

"Um... Thanks..." She smiled. "So where exactly are you going? My crazy friend told me that we weren't going to the beach?"

I huffed. Claire promised not to tell! "Well. She was wrong. We _are_ going to the beach, just not a bonfire. There's a difference you know."

Jasmine looked at me with annoyance. "Well then, where are we going?"

"You'll find out," I smiled, "and anyway, isn't the mystery even a little but exciting?"

"Sure, sure..." She rolled her eyes. "Let's get going then!" And with that, she took off. In the wrong direction.

I ran after her and, with my super special awesome werewolf strength, picked her up and carried her firemen style to my car. Well, Jacob's car.

We talked a bit while I drove to the beach and, as Jasmine was getting out of the car, I covered her eyes.

"Really, Seth? How old are we?" Jasmine complained.

I chuckled, "Apparently, old enough to be living on our own and going on dates in the middle of the night. You trust me, right?"

"No, Seth, I went on this date because I don't trust you." Jasmine sighed.

I cracked another smile. "Sarcasm is great."

"So are Vulcans. Care to state more facts of life?" She asked. "Oh, and while you're at it, getting my sight back would be nice, too"

"We're almost there. Be patient, you baby." I teased. "'How old are we?'" I mimicked.

"Oh, you did not use my own..." I uncovered her eyes and she was speechless, I hoped, in a good way.

We were at First Beach, cleared out by my awesome pack brothers, and lit up with tiny little lights. Right by the water was a table setting for two. Everything was better than I would have imagined. I had to admit, Alice wasn't joking around when it came to making things look... awesome. God, I sounded like an awful beach boy or something.

Jasmine still looked shocked, her eyes as big as saucers. "No freaking way you did all this for me."

"No, Jasmine, I do this for you and all the other seven girls I date," I joked. Well, I thought I conveyed it as a joke.

Her eyes dulled and she struggled to keep a smile on her face. Her bottom lip trembled.

Crap. "Jasmine," I came over to her and put an arm around her. "I was kidding. You know that, right?"

As I was pleading with her to forgive me of my insensitive joking, she burst out laughing.

"Wow, Seth. You're pretty easy to fool, you know that?" She made a face at me and ran for it.

Laughing, she made it to the water, took off her shoes, and splashed in the water. Her joy made me feel ecstatic, and I had to run after her.

After playing in the water for a little while, we ate dinner and just talked randomly about anything.

We talked about life, death, in-between-ness, magic, books, hobbies, pet peeves, and everything else there was to talk about.

But the one conversation that struck me the most was when we talked about our families.

**Jasmine POV**

"Leah's kind of a pain, but you get used to it. I kind of admire her. She's like my hero. Not that I'll ever let her know that... What about your family? Do you have any siblings?" Seth asked.

I was dreading this moment, but I guess I had to do this sooner or later.

"Well, my parents died when I was little. I barely remember them. I do remember that they loved me, and I guess that's all that matters. After they passed away, I was sent to live with my aunt. My aunt and uncle were so nice. But after I had lived with them for about a year, Vanessa, my cousin, got really sick, and they couldn't support me anymore. After that, I was in and out of foster homes and whatnot. And after I turned 17, I've been living on my own. _And_ I got into college to boot. I think I've done pretty well."

I hadn't looked at Seth throughout that whole speech. As I looked at him now, I couldn't read his expression.

After a moment of really awkward silence, he broke it with two words. "I'm sorry."

Those were the very words I didn't want to hear. Sorry for what? It just seemed so pointless to say.

"Don't cry," he murmured.

I hadn't realized that tears were running down my cheeks. He must have misunderstood.

These tears were for him. Not my family. I had gotten over that a long time ago.

"It's okay," I whispered. "I'm fine."

I was so frustrated. I couldn't even go on a freaking date with a guy that I extremely liked without being a dork. Gah.

"Sorry," I laughed weakly. "I must be like the worst date ever."

Seth looked up. His eyes were full of pain. "No. Never."

He stood and took me in his strong arms. "I'll take you home."

_Alright. So there were a LOT of random Star Trek, American Idol, and Chuck references in there. Were they necessary? No, but it was fun, huh?  
Sorry if they didn't really make sense... Anyways. I PROMISE an update by next Saturaday. Hopefully, I'll keep that promise. Eh?_


	6. The Day After

**A/N:** I'm back! Sort of. I'm trying this again, after like... two years? Haha... We'll see where this takes us :)

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

When I woke up the next day, memories of the previous night flooded my head. I got up and hummed and sighed happily on my way into the kitchen to fix myself something to eat. As I nom-nom-ed on an English muffin, someone knocked on the door.

_Who could be here so early in the morning? _I thought. Still feeling a bit giddy, I teasingly asked, "Whoooooooo is it?"

"Open the door, Jas! It's me!" a familiar voice replied.

_Claire!_ I would have to thank her for setting me up with Seth. I smiled just thinking about him. "Just come on in, best friend! You know, you really deserve a better title than 'best friend' for setting me up with the most wonderful, amazing—who's this?"

There were two people in my apartment when I was only expecting one. The stranger was small, yet looked older than me. Her skin was pale, but I thought it suited her. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Claire, saying, "When I asked 'Who is it?' you said, 'It's me.' Implying that only you were at the door. And yet there is another." I pointed to the intruder. "Who?" I asked, channeling my inner owl.

The tiny girl just grinned and said, "I'm Alice! I'm so glad you think Seth is so nice. I helped plan his date with you, you know. Did you know? Well you know now. Hi!"

Claire just smiled at what must have been my severely confused face. "Jas, this is the one person who can get more excited about other people's business than I can. Be in awe."

And I was. Especially after the questions started.  
"Did you like the date?"

"He acted like a gentleman, right?"

"What do you like the most about him?"

"Wait… You like him, right?"

"What did you guys do?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

I was in girl-talk overload. "The date was great. He was great. Everything was really great," I managed. _Seriously? "Great" is the only adjective you can think of?_ My mind taunted me.

Claire and Alice didn't look that stoked about my word choice either. "_Details, _woman! I. Want. Details."

If it was just Claire, I might have attempted to divert her attention. But with two of them, I didn't think that I could keep them both at bay.

"What do you want to know?"

**Seth's POV**

"Is it too early to call her?" I asked. I desperately wanted to see Jasmine again, but I didn't want her to think I was creepy. So I came to Jacob's house to ask for his opinion. Unfortunately for me, Jacob sucked at giving advice.

"Do what you want," Jacob replied, looking a little annoyed. "I'm sure she'd be glad to hear from you. Then again, she might think you're a creep. But follow your heart or something. Isn't that what girls love?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, I'm serious. What should I do?"

He looked at me seriously. "I think you should ask Leah."

"Seriously?" I asked.

We made eye contact and burst into laughter. "Hah, Leah would probably find this girl and scare her off!" Jacob said in between fits of laughter.

Leah wasn't really "into" relationships, especially because of Sam.

"Okay," I was back to serious mode. "So what do I do?"

Jacob thought for a moment. "She likes you?" he asked.

I nodded in response. "Well I _think_ she likes me..."

"Then call her, you idiot!" He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "What if she thinks I'm too clingy?"

"Seth," Jacob said, "if she didn't like you, I think you'd know by now." He tossed me my phone.

**Jasmine's POV**

"No way. Jas, you told him about your family?" Claire asked, incredulous. "Sheesh, you must in loooove. I don't think you've ever told any guy about your family."

I grinned sheepishly. "He asked..?"

Alice leaned forward and asked, "Not to be intrusive or anything but… What about your family?"

I knew this would have to come up in conversation, so I just tried to be blunt about it. "My parents are dead." Alice looked like… someone who had just been told that someone's parents were dead. "So that was fun?" I tried to break the awkward silence, but I think I just made it even more awkward.

Thankfully, my phone rang. As the Mario Bros theme song filled the air, I read the caller ID: _Seth._ I could feel the corners of my mouth moving upward seemingly without thought, and Alice and Claire squealed.

"Hello? This is Jasmine." I said.

"I know," Seth replied. I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm the one who called, remember?"

"Sorry. Habit," I giggled. Claire stared at me as if I were a zombie. I wasn't much of a giggler... at least, not until now...

Seth only chuckled and said, "Do you mind if I maybe come around later? I'd like to see you again, the sooner the better."

I looked around the apartment: my clothes, art supplies, and books were everywhere, and I didn't even want to think about cleaning it, even if it was for Seth. "How about I go to your place? You've been here, but I've never been to your house," I reasoned. "Plus, I want to meet Leah!"

At the mention of Leah, I saw Claire visibly look uncomfortable. She and Alice made eye contact, then Alice shook her head slightly.

Seth paused before answering. "Um... I guess that sounds good? I didn't tell Leah about you though..."

"Oh..." I was slightly miffed that Seth didn't tell his sister about me. I had thought that we were... special. I tried to brighten my voice as much as possible and said, "Well you have time to let her know I'm coming, right? I'll see you later!" I quickly hung up the phone.

"Is everything all right?" Alice asked, looking a little worried.

I put on my best smile and answered, "Everything's great. I'm going over to Seth's later..." Alice and Claire's eyes met and they grinned at each other.

_Oh no..._

_

* * *

_

_**And that's all for now! I'll try to update more soon (which in Eunice time, means a month or so)... So adieu!**_


End file.
